Charmer
by Coleswagger14
Summary: Cole & Zane are now a couple. They still train under sensei Wu, & are still ninja, but with the arrival of a new, yet old nemesis named Geotto, will Cole, & Zane be torn apart forever? The world is spinning for the young couple, & each battles with his own insecurities. First fan fiction. Don't like, don't read.
1. Charmed

_Hey, Coleswagger14 here. I'm not really a talk-much person, so lets just get real here;_

_this isn't my first story I've ever written, I've got a book coming out next year, but this_ **is**_ my first fan fiction. Expect an update every few days or so. Review, like, or follow if you want. I can't tell you what to do. Enjoy. _

* * *

Cole pov.

Cole woke up to the feel of someone's hand covering part of his mouth. He looked over to see Zane dead asleep. The blonde's oversized tank top had slipped up,the neckpiece at his throat. His pale lips were apart in a soft snore. Cole smiled. He'd never had a real chance to stare at his companion intently & took the time to do so now. Pale blonde eyelashes that surprised Cole from their thickness, flushed red cheeks due to the heat in the dingy apartment, & a smooth shape of a nose with its tip red. He moved Zane's hand from his face & gave a soft kiss to his forehead.

The nindroid sighed in his sleep & a faint smile spread across his face. "...c-...C-...Cole...don't..I-" Zane's voice slurred as he returned to his slumber, rolling over and up against Cole's bare chest.

Cole's eyes widened at the sudden movement,not wanting to be seduced even in an unintentional way. "Zane..." He murmured in his companion's ear,"wake up." Zane opened one ice blue eye slowly."wuh?...hmm?"he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What...what is it?" Cole put a hand to Zane's cheek in affection. "It's morning sunshine." Zane sputtered his lips. "..Mmm...Five more minutes." He mumbled & cuddled back up to Cole's chest, his arms weaving around Cole's waist to his back.

Cole felt his face flush. He didn't really enjoy when his companion was this touchy-feely. But,he thought as he looked at Zane's sleeping face, I suppose...for once...it could be looked over.

They both fell back asleep within the span of a few minutes. When Cole re-awoke, Zane was gone.

He rose to his feet & sighed.

"Maybe,he just doesn't care anymore." Cole said quietly.  
"Who doesn't care anymore?"

Cole spun around at the voice & took up a defensive stance, then relaxed when he saw it was only Geotto.

He straightened up & bowed respectfully. "Geo. Be more careful. The next time you do that,I could hurt you without realizing." Geo's eyes widened in shock. "Y-yes sir." He stammered in anxiety.

Cole walked up to him. "What is it? You don't usually come in the mornings."

Geo stepped closer. This made Cole feel violated of his space. "I wish to train under you. As a student. I want to learn ninjutsu."

Cole's eyebrows rose in surprise at the statement. "You do?" He asked in disbelief. Geotto wasn't known for his enjoyment or concern for anything ninja, he was an artist,not a fighter. Geo nodded firmly. "I'll do my best sir. I'd do anything to please you." Cole swallowed as the last sentence was said by the crimson haired teen.

He shrugged. "Okay. You're in. But you have to prove yourself." Geo nodded vigorously. "Anything!"

Geo pov.

'Anything to get closer to you.' Geo thought to himself with an inner smile. He'd fallen in love with Cole the moment the goth had walked into his studio several weeks back. He'd heard of ninja, & hadn't believed that they were legit. But after his confrontation with the ninja leader, all doubt had vanished.

He looked back up at the jet-black haired martial artist in front of him. "When can we start? Tonight? I don't have any galleries I have to be at." He watched as Cole's eyes grew in surprise at his eagerness & the ninjutsu master's face reddened. "Uh... Yeah..w-why,why not?" He stammered nervously. Geo didn't get why the pale handsome teen was so anxious. "See you tonight. Where can we meet? Here?"  
Cole's eyes grew even larger.

Cole pov.

'Here?! Why would I want to meet you here?!' Cole gulped. He couldn't be rude to the ecstatic young man though, it could smash any want to be a ninja that was in him. Instead he answered simply,"Why not? Here at-" Geo cut him off. "Seven? I'll be there! See you then!" He called as he walked out. Cole held out a hand in shock. "Wait! You can't!..." He sighed,"-come tonight." He looked on as the telltale brightness of Geo's blood red hair vanished behind a building.

Zane pov.

Zane had just turned the block from the coffee shop to go back to the ninja's apartment when he recognized the deep crimson hair of Geotto Suzuki, an artist Cole had met when he'd seen something interesting in his studio window in Ninjago City a few weeks ago. Zane ran up to the redhead,being careful not to spill his coffee. "Geotto! Nice to see a familiar face so early in the day! How is the studio?" Geo turned in surprise at the sudden call of his name.

"Huh? Oh Zane! Nice to see you too! My studio still has good business as usual. And how is the team?" Zane smiled & walked beside him. "We are great! Where did you just come from? The city is a five mile walk on foot from this village." Geo's face seemed to flush before the blonde's eyes. "I had to talk with Cole. Business."

Zane's smile vanished. Geotto was in the apartment alone with Cole? What did they discuss? What occurred? He wanted to ask the artist these questions, but the crimson haired teen had disappeared as fast as he had come.

*later that day, first training session for Geo*

Cole pov.

Zane had left on a private mission with the others an hour before & Cole was nervous. He'd be left alone that night,with a very eager test student, who probably would ask to spend the night so as not to have to trek the five or six miles back to his home in the city.

He nearly had a heart attack when the doorbell rang. Cole rushed to the door & opened it, to find Geo with a large package.

"What's that?" He asked. Geo smiled. "I thought we could use dinner before we train. Better to work on a full stomach that an empty one!" Cole let his student in & closed the door behind him. "So," Cole began, "what exactly do you have?"

Geo pulled something large & something smaller out of the box. A package of fresh sushi & a bowl of recently cooked stir fry were in the smaller pack. Then he reached into the large pack & pulled out a chocolate cake slice big enough for three people to down.

Cole's face brightened. Cake was his most favorite thing in the entire world. How did Geotto know this?

"Geo,this is a great spread,but why did you bring it? I could've just ordered something." He said as he eyed the cake with impatience. Geo shrugged as he set up the table in front of him. "I had to contribute something to show my thanks, right?"

Cole let out a breath. "I guess.."

Geotto pov.

Cole looked so handsome eating the meal. Every bite delicate. His long black bangs that fell into his face made his pale skin seem to glow. Geo smiled. He'd long since finished his food & sat patiently until his master had ceased as well.

Cole leaned back & patted his stomach in approval. "I'm stuffed. Did you cook all that?" When Geo nodded, Cole smiled. "Well...you certainly proved yourself in the food factor of training." The crimson haired boy smiled in pleasure at the older teen's unnecessary yet welcome praise. Cole went on,"but I can't possibly teach you anything on such a full stomach. We'll cut lessons from tonight."

Geo dropped his gaze in gloom. "Oh..." He looked back up to the dark haired boy in hope. "Could I stay here tonight? It's an hour's walk back to my studio in the city. You seem to have plenty of housing here." The older teen's eyes widened. "S-stay h-here?! W-with me?!" He stuttered in distress. Geo sighed. "I'll leave if you don't want me here." This was his only hope of getting the ninja alone, & he'd blown it horribly. He stood to leave. "Good night."

Cole rose to his feet, a bit uneasily due to the amount of content he had inside him. "I didn't say that..." Geo turned around in surprise. Cole exhaled & continued. "It gets dangerous at night. You can stay here until morning, I suppose." Geo ran to his master & embraced him,when Cole didn't move, he realized what he'd just done & backed away quickly. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me!" He apologized, looking shaken up slightly.

Cole pov.

He looked at the teen that had just hugged him so passionately & his brow knitted with confusion. "Uh...it's okay. Happens all the time." He saw Geotto sigh in relief. "Oh thank goodness."

Cole went behind the changing curtain & began to throw off his clothes. It was awkward how Geo was acting. Very strange. He heard the boy's footsteps approach & looked around the curtain. "Geo! A little privacy?" Geo smiled. "I'll change out here then." Cole shivered at the thought of Geo getting so close & taking off any clothing.

The boy was odd...very odd indeed.

Cole saw no need to wear a shirt & pulled on shorts over his underwear,then stepped out from behind the curtain & bent backward in a stretch. He shot back into a straight position when Geo poked him in the midsection. "What are you doing?" He asked. Cole shrugged. "Just stretching." He could've sworn he saw Geo look him up & down. He was even more surprised when the boy suddenly commented. "You're very muscular."

Cole eyed Geo. "Are you wearing my shorts?" Geo smirked. "Maybe!" Cole rolled his eyes. Geo spoke again. "Cole,random question,but are you a virgin?"

Cole's eyes grew large at the embarrassing inquiry. "...yes..." He answered simply, though his face had turned bright red like Geotto's hair. He saw Geo's eyes take on a dreamy clouded look. "Really?" He replied rather seductively,"How interesting." Cole swallowed hard at that phrase. "Maybe it's time we went to bed." Cole mentioned speedily. Geo nodded. "Good idea. I'm tired."

As the ninja walked over to his bed, Geo followed eagerly. Cole sensed this & turned around. Geo sighed inwardly. 'He's so muscular!' Cole pointed toward his bed. "I sleep alone." Geo narrowed his eyes. "But not tonight you aren't." The ninja backed up at his friend's words. "Uhm...hey,let's not okay?" He held out his hands to keep him from getting too near him. Geotto smiled. "And why not? What is so wrong? I promise it won't hurt." Cole gulped. Geo had him against the wall.

No pov.

Geo put a hand on the boy's chest. He leaned in close to Cole's ear & whispered. "Tonight, you're all mine." He looked into the frightened face of his victim, then pushed his body up against him & kissed him full on the lips.

He felt Cole struggle to escape as he separated the older teen's lips with his tongue. He let the make out go on for a few seconds to finish the job. When he pulled away, he saw he'd succeeded in seducing the teen. Cole smiled in a drunken way. "I hope you enjoyed that," Geo murmured, "because there's much more to come." Cole flopped down on his bed. "No Geo. No m-" he was cut off as the redhead sprawled himself on top of him & insinuated another passionate kiss.

Cole tried to push away from the boy,but found him to be surprisingly strong. Geotto took this as a green light & pulled his shirt off,to reveal toned muscles & scars that ran across his chest. He then murmured a few words & Cole suddenly felt a strange sensation at his waist. It was unlike anything he'd felt. He wondered what had been said. Had it been a charm or spell? He didn't know.

That was the last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness.

Cole pov.

Cole woke with a wierd feeling in his chest and below his waist. Something he couldn't understand completely. He slowly opened his eyes & nearly passed out again from what he saw.

He had no clothing on whatsoever.

He scrambled under the cover of the bed sheets, hoping his offender had left. He'd been so gullible to think Geo wanted training when it had been so obvious that he'd wanted not training,but Cole's body.

Cole hurried to find underwear & pants then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked into the mirror & shrieked. He was in someone else's body! Not just any body,but a female body! He looked down at himself. He raised his eyes to his reflection. A beautiful teenaged girl stared back at him.

In fact,as he looked at his alternate self in the mirror,he found it to be rather attractive. Long black hair that stopped at his shoulder blade, sky blue eyes with long full dark lashes, thin eyebrows, a soft glowing unscarred face. Thin yet muscular pale arms, a lovely pale unmarked chest, a muscular midsection, delicate hands, & thin lithe legs.

He suddenly heard a creaking floorboard behind him & panicked.

The way people would see him as, which was female, had no shirt or covering for its chest, since Cole was shirtless. He raced to find a towel to wrap around himself. He had just finished tying the knot when Kai walked in. Cole smiled. "Your back!" Kai's eyes widened & he screamed. Cole's hand flew to his mouth. "Shut up!"he hissed, "it's a spell. It's me Cole!" Kai pulled his hand from his mouth. "Oh...thank goodness.." He said breathlessly. Then he added with a curious look,"Who did this?" Cole's happiness vanished. "Geo. I think he's the Charmer. I got turned into this because he wanted to do it with me. He couldn't unless I was a girl. I don't know when it'll wear off." Kai looked Cole up & down. "I hope it doesn't wear off. I like you in this version. You're really hot." Cole popped him in the nose. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Kai laughed. Cole made a fist. This quieted the ninja of fire.

"So.." His friend began,"Have to check for std's now huh?" Cole felt his face go red.

"Kai? Who the heck is that?" They turned around to see Jay,Zane,Nya & sensei Wu had come in the room. Cole sighed. "It's me guys. Me,Cole." Their eyes widened. Nya's mouth dropped.

"Cole?,...that you?" Jay asked hesitantly. Cole nodded. "The Charmer is back. He did this to me last night. But you'll never believe who he turned out to be." Sensei Wu's dark eyes narrowed. "Who?" Cole lifted his head, fire in his eyes. "Geo."

Geo pov.

Geo walked down the block in Ninjago City with a smile on his face. Turning Cole female the night before had been easier than he'd expected. It had been even better when the goth had blacked out. No struggle. He came to his studio & unlocked the door,then slipped inside quietly. He poured himself a glass of sake,then tossed it back in his throat & set the cup down. He licked his lips. It's been a while since he'd had a chance to enjoy his favorite drink.

Geotto suddenly felt guilt bubble inside of him. Why? He'd been eroticing people for almost five-hundred years. He shrugged off the feeling. Last night hadn't been any different from any of the other times he'd done that. Maybe it was the fact that the charm never wore off of the victims unless Geo himself removed it. Yes, maybe that was it. Maybe it was nothing more.

He nodded to himself. "Yes...I suppose it's only that." Or maybe it was the fact that he'd had sex with the boy & had left so suddenly. He shook his head. That couldn't be it. It couldn't be. 'If it is nothing,why do I feel so guilty?'


	2. With the help of a Samurai

"Well...you can't go around as a girl dressed like that. Come with me." Nya took Cole's now delicate hand & led him to her room. She turned the handle and stepped in, with the boy in tow. Then sat him down on her bed & went to her closet.

While Cole fidgeted in his new body, Nya chose a dark blue kimono with pale Phoenix prints running across the length of the dress. She pulled the hanger out & turned to Cole. She gave a bright smile. "I had just the one for you! Now, you'll need underclothes won't you? Uh, take off that ridiculous towel & those baggy jeans & hang out here for a minute."

Cole gulped. "You mean...undress?" Nya laughed. "We're both girls now. It's okay. You don't have anything now that I don't." When she saw his face she added, "I can turn around if you want me to." Cole nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Uh, what did you mean by...'underclothes'?" Nya gave him a withering look. "Underwear, bra... Shall I go on?" Cole laughed. "No,that's far enough!" Nya smiled & handed him the needed articles of clothing. She saw Cole's face twist in confusion at the bra & laughed. He looked up. "What? I don't know how to put the thing on is all." Nya rolled her eyes in mock irritation. "Come here."

She pulled the towel off the glowing pale skin & helped Cole put it on. Cole turned red. She noticed & patted his shoulder. "Don't be embarrassed." He looked up at her through almost fluorescent blue eyes. "I can't help it." She smiled again. "Come on. Pants. Off. Now. Can't wear those raggy things in public when your a girl." She helped him strip off the frayed jeans & replaced his old undergarments with a new more feminine one. He gazed at her. "Does it have to be this girly? Can't I wear my own undies?" Nya looked up at him. "I don't own any boxer shorts, & you being a girl now I won't permit you to wear your own gross ones. When was the last time you washed any of them anyways?" He grinned sheepishly. "A long time ago." She shivered in disgust. "That is so nasty." He giggled, then stopped abruptly. She looked at him. "What is it?" He swallowed. "I'm starting to sound like a girl."

She sighed & sat down on her bed, patting the seat beside her. When he had made himself comfortable she leaned over to hug him. He accepted the gesture gratefully, holding her tightly.

Suddenly, the door opened. They both whipped around. It was Kai. He saw that Cole wasn't fully dressed & threw a hand over his eyes. "I saw nothing. Don't worry." Nya looked to Cole & hurried to get him into the kimono. When he was clothed, she tapped her brother's arm. "You can look now."

As Kai removed the hand from his eyes he swore he'd just fallen in love. Cole was beautiful. Sure, the raven colored hair was a little messy, but luminous blue eyes gazed at him with unmatched clarity. His new body was slim & athletic, & fit perfectly in the blue gown that reached to his knees.

He caught himself with his jaw lowering & stopped himself. "Uh...Zane wanted to talk with you." Cole nodded & walked out, his face with a look of gorgeous serenity. Kai watched him as he padded away in bare feet.

Nya nudged him in the ribs. He turned to her. "What?" She threw her head in Cole's direction."What's up with that?" He looked back to the almost angelic figure ahead of him. "Oh...nothing."

Zane sat on the edge of his bed, anxious in waiting for Cole's arrival. The door clicked & quietly opened, revealing the most stunning young woman he'd ever seen. His eyes grew until only the ice blue was visible. When she looked up, he realized who this magnificent specimen was. He abruptly stood & held out his arms. When Cole didn't move, he was confused. "Cole? What's wrong? Haven't you yearned for my affection while I was away?" Cole dropped his gaze to his hands. "I did miss you. But..." He lifted his gaze,"I've been thinking. Our relationship...it isn't...right. I did love you. But now...I just don't feel the same after last night. I'll always be your best friend though, Zane. But I guess my love has...dwindled. It's more of a brotherly love now. I'm sorry."

The blonde felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. This wasn't what he'd wanted to happen. "We can work it out." He pleaded to his companion. Cole shook his head, making the now lovely long ebony locks sway. "I've made my decision. I'm sorry Zane."

Zane felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. "Cole." He felt the tears that had been lingering in his eyes slide down his pale cheeks. "Cole, please reconsider. I can't live without you." Cole gave a sigh. The blond closed his eyes to keep the saltwater in his eyes from streaming. Pleading was no use. His boyfriend had made his decision. "Zane," Cole began sadly, "I just...I can't. If you really love me, you'll let me go." Zane dropped his head. "If this is the end of our love, may we at least share one final kiss?" Cole nodded solemnly. Zane ran to him & embraced him tightly, his head pressed to Cole's chest. He was going to miss those wonderful steady heartbeats. He felt Cole start to stroke his back in comfort. It simply made it all the more worse.

Tears began to flow from Zane's eyes. Zane lifted his head & kissed him on the lips with such force & passion that Cole was nearly knocked over. They stayed that way for minutes on end, finally Cole pulled away. Zane gave one last look into those shining blue eyes. "I will miss you, friend." He told the dark haired teen as he let his hand rest on the boy's neck. Cole gave a halfhearted attempt to smile. "Me too."

*******

Cole rolled over in bed. It was impossible to sleep. He gave an impatient sigh at his own self for not being tired. Above his head in the other bunk, Jay snored loudly, which probably added as to why slumber eluded the ninja of earth. "Oooooh..." He mumbled in irritance at the noise above him. It was killing his brain to hear it. He wanted to slap Jay in the face & yell at him for being noisy even in his sleep. He sighed again & looked to the window.

Bright moonlight shone through the frosted cold, shimmering glass. It was certainly beautiful. He could see the moon casting its brilliant light into the darkness. Lighting the world like a match in the night.

Where had these poetic thoughts come from? Surely not from his own mind. It was this new body. It was getting to him. He shook his head.


	3. Different, yet, surprisingly okay

_Hey. Little heads up. It takes a long time to write this, so updates will occur every five days or so. Perhaps less. I'm writing new chapters for two fanfics while also writing for my book, not to mention schoolwork. On a brighter note, I hope you enjoy chapter three. Review, like, follow, if you want. Sayonara. _

_-Colesawgger14_

* * *

"My dear Chezem," Geotto said with a wry smile, "None are as close to my heart as you." Chezem's face grew bright red. "Really sir?" Geo smiled again. "Yes." Chezem took a moment to think, then looked up the artist. "So I am the one you truly love?" His companion laughed. "Of course not."

The violet haired teen lowered his orange eyes. "Oh." Life was usually like this for him. He left the crimson haired teen in the chamber & went out to the back door. He stood there gazing at the alley, when his eyes caught the look of something dark blue. He jolted to his senses & hurried to the sidewalk. When he reached it, he saw a beautiful teenager walking calmly down the street. His eyes grew wide.

Her long ebony hair flowed in the soft breeze like a sail on the sea. He smiled. 'Maybe I could chat with her.' He thought hopefully. He began to strut quickly until he was within arms reach of her back. 'Now,' he thought decisively,'I need to find an excuse to talk to her.' He gazed at her. Then it hit him. Why not pretend to trip? He grinned & made a faux lurch to the ground, catching himself with a shriek.

She whipped around in surprise. Her cerulean eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

He groaned. "I...I think so." She bent down next him & helped him to his feet. He felt his heart leap into his throat. She dusted the dirt from his clothes. "Are you sure? Do you need to sit down?" Chezem shook his head. "I'm okay. But I would like to sit, thank you. There's a coffee shop nearby where we could rest." She nodded. "I'll help you." They stumbled in, hardly being acknowledged by the costumers or the barista. When they were finally seated, the girl called to the waiter, who came without a second's notice.

"Yes?" He asked nonchalantly. She raised her face. "Can you have a cup of water brought over? My acquaintance here fell outside."

The man looked to Chezem. "Yes, of course!" He said, wanting to be of help to them, then left. Chezem glanced to her in awe. "You have been much of aid to me, yet I am a stranger. Why?" She smiled. "My job is to help people. I'm happy to give a helping hand to anyone who needs it." He felt his face flush. "You are most charming. What is your name?" Her smile disappeared. "Cole." His brow furrowed. "A strange name for a female." He saw her face redden, & she played with her fingers anxiously. "Yeah, well... It's the name I ended up with."

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" She shrugged. "It's okay. Oh, your water's here." The man who had served them set a clear plastic cup with water & ice on the table in front of Chezem. "Thank you." Cole told him sweetly. He looked at her & winked. "Welcome!" Her lips spread into a nervous smile, & she blushed. The waiter left, & Chezem put the cup to his lips eagerly. How long had it been since he'd been able to drink something this pure? He set the glass down & leaned back in his seat.

"What's your name?"

His gaze turned to Cole. "Excuse me?" She smiled. "Well...I told you mine, it's your turn." He blinked. "Oh. My name. Chezem Maruyato."

"That's got a nice ring to it." He laughed. "I have not always been proud of it." She raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He ran a hand through his amaranthine hair. "Uh, I don't want to discuss it."

She nodded. "Fine by me. If you don't want to talk about it, I see how it would be reasonable. Bad memories probly." She looked at her watch. "Aw crap! I'm going to be late for training!" Chezem gave a confused look. "What?" She waved him away, putting her arm to her side & standing abruptly. "I hate to leave like this, but I gotta go. It was nice meeting you."

He scrambled to his feet. "When can I see you again?" He asked apprehensively. Her eyes grew. "Huh?!" He chuckled awkwardly. "I was hoping to see you again, after all, you have done so much for me." She nodded, glancing at her watch every few seconds. "Yeah...Uh...Meet me..." He cut in. "How about tomorrow?" Her eyes snapped up. "Wha-?" He shuffled his foot. "I'm an actor, so, maybe you could meet me out on the set. We're filming at the Hinoshi Film Co, set B." She smiled. "Sure!" She handed him her phone. "Put your number in & we can make a date." His heart jumped for joy, & he nearly did so as well. 'She called it a date!' He hurried to type in his information & handed the device back to her. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded as she ran out the door. "Yes! Bye!"

Cole pov.

It seemed like he was running without breathing. This body was athletic, but it would take getting used to. How was he supposed to run in this? And with a dress on? It was almost impossible. Wait, what was that?

He skidded to a halt at the base of a tree. Something was up there. He had seen leaves float down, suspiciously, via the lack of wind.

Before he could respond, a figure dropped down to him, their runed hands on their hips at a low riding position.

"_You_."


	4. My Feelings for You

_Konichiwa! So, I didn't receive any suggestions for this chapter, so what you see is what you get. This one may be a little...intense for some readers, so, just putting that warning out there. Anyways, Enjoy! _

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

"Yes, me. Problem much?"

Cole began backing up from the dark clothed figure of the Charmer. _'Oh shit, he's gonna finish the job.' _

Geotto slipped down from the boughs of his branch, landing on his feet, "What? Something wrong, sweetheart?" A devilish grin came across his face, "Did you miss me? Was that it?" he stretched out his arms to Cole, laughing darkly, "Join me, Love. Its a wonderful life I lead, & you could be part of all of that. That is, if you want that."

Cole shook his head, then turned tail, & sprinted off as fast as his thin legs could take him. He could hear the Charmer behind him, calling out before he left earshot, but the wind carried the dark wizard's words away.

He finally reached the Bounty, & doubled over from exhaustion. As he was catching his breath, Kai walked up from the other side of the deck.

"Had a good walk?"

Cole looked up, a puzzled look on his face, "What'd you say?" Kai sighed, in both exasperation, & adoration. His leader's new voice was soft, & sweet, definetly different than the usual gruff, harshness he was used to. "I asked how you enjoyed your walk. You look a little tired." Cole motioned for Kai to follow him as he led them to the bunk room.

There, Cole began taking his shoes off, throwing them into a corner, then, as he was about to undress, Kai stopped him. "Cole, you do know you aren't a dude anymore, right? Nya, & you are sharing a room as of tonight. And...Uhm..." The brunette moved his hand in a circular motion in his friend's direction, "You can't be doing your undressing around the rest of us anymore." Cole spluttered his lips in irritation, "Right..." He stood to his feet, grabbing his shoes, & going off to the other room, "Hey Kai," he began as he looked back into the room, "I need to talk to you later. Could you come see me after I change?"

Kai smiled, "Aye aye. I'll be there." The ebony haired figure in front of him winked, then went off to the chamber.

Kai threw himself backwards onto his bed, a happy grin on his face. He was falling head over heels for his best friend, who happened to be in a genderbent form. It was too good to be true. It was perfect. Cole was gorgeous.

Many times a day he'd envision what it'd be like to grab the girl around the waist, & kiss her neck until they both couldn't breathe. To explore her until the morning sun rose, & her in turn, do the same to him. Just the thought made his mouth water a bit. He felt his pants get incredibly uncomfortable all of the sudden. He looked down, then gave a huff.

He shouldn't even be thinking this about Cole. Cole was not only leader to five other people, but now, in his new form, it was ten times harder to keep the single guys to listen instead of staring at his body. Kai whined, rolling off his mattress, & heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Cole pulled a tight black training crop top over his torso, then slipped on his sweatpants on his lithe, tan legs. This body was weird, but, it had its benefits. Finishing up with his outfit, he pulled his long hair into a ponytail, & went to find Kai.

He decided to backtrack to the bunk room, where he was sure the fire ninja was napping. Yet, when he opened the door, Kai wasn't there. _'O-kay. Weird. I was pretty sure Sparky was in here. I've only been gone ten minutes.'_ Just then, the bathroom door swung out, revealing the very figure he'd been searching for. The young brunette stretched, then yawned, strolling back over to his bed, apparently not noticing the gothic male in the room along with him.

"Hey, Arse." Cole yelled at him. The latter whipped into a sitting position, finally seeing his leader.

"Heh, sorry. Didn't see ya there. I'm half asleep. Long day of running, & crap." Cole laughed, "Nice. So," he sat down on the bed next to Kai, "I needed to talk with you, 'kay?" His friend nodded, "Sure, shoot."

Cole took a deep breath, then began, "Okay, number one, you guys need to take me seriously. Don't think I don't see you all eyeballing me half the time. I get I look...y'know, but that's inappropriate, & uncalled for. Second, You all need more training, & I think we should start that up right now. Get the guys into jogging clothes, we're goin for a run."

"_What?!_", Kai whimpered, "I just _came back_ from a run!" The other deadpanned, "I don't give a crap. The four of you need it." he stood, heading towards the doorway, about to leave to the deck, "You've got eight minutes."

Cole closed the door, smirking, & chuckling to himself. These boys needed it. And besides, it was funny seeing them panic over a five mile run.

* * *

"Cole! Wait up!"

Kai raced after the skinny, flitting, beautiful figure going at about forty miles per hour in front of him. Cole simply laughed, running even faster. Kai finally caught up to her, springing up form the ground, & executing a flying tackle. He landed on Cole's back, his arms wrapped around her torso. They both let out a gasp for air as they hit the grass.

Kai moved over to her side to let her get up. Cole merely rolled on his side, her low cut shirt collar being dragged down by gravity, letting it rest on the earth. The edge of a collarbone was visible from Kai's position, & he honestly didn't mind. All at once, Cole pulled him closer, & onto the dirt next to him. Their faces were now only a lip's distance away, & Kai felt a shiver run through him as a soft index finger ran a path along his chest.

Kai moved his forehead to touch hers, closing his eyes, & smiling while enveloping her in his arms again. Cole laid a kiss to the ninja's chin, & the latter's eyes shot open in surprise, "What was that for?" Cole giggled softly, "To tell you you should wake up now."

Kai gave a confused look, "Wake...Wake up?" His leader nodded, "Wake up, Kai."

"Ughhhhh..." He felt his body slipping from the dreamscape as he woke up. Sunlight filtered in through the only window, straight into his eyes. He hissed in objection. "Shoot." He mumbled, rolling over to check the time on his clock, then seeing he was late for training, he yelled, "Shoot!" Kai hurried to get dressed, then ran out onto the deck to find everyone had already left on the morning run.

Or so he thought.

He suddenly heard footsteps to his right in the direction of the dining room, & Zane waltzed out, along with Jay, & Nya, followed by Lloyd, & Cole. The green ninja was chatting away with the raven haired ninja of earth, who wore his usual attire of sweatpants, & a sleeved crop top. Kai waved to them, & they went down the staircase to the late riser.

"Well, look what the sun brought up." Jay commented jokingly. Cole popped him on the back of the head, "Enough of that. Time to go. Kai," the now female said, looking to his teammate, "Ready?" The teen nodded, "Born ready."

With that, the team of five, excluding the samurai, jumped over the railing, & began their race along the meadow.

Lloyd seemed to be caught up in talking with his now incredibly attractive leader, & Kai hip bumped him to the side to get a chance.

"Hey! No fair!" the blond protested, but his elder just stuck out his tongue like a child.

"Snooze, you lose. Deal with it." he turned to Cole, "So, last night's run was nice. What'd you have planned for today?" Cole never averted his face from his path, "This, then we'll take a twenty minute break at Shuriken Falls, & eat lunch there, & then return to the ship, getting back at about...six or seven tonight." "So we'll be out all day?" "That's right."

The two fell silent as Kai didn't reply.

Four hours later, they reached the waterfall, & Jay, without hesitation, yanked off his shirt, & pants, & jumped into the clear water with a whoop. Lloyd did likewise, & the others were left to set the meal up.

Zane was first to break the thick silence.

"Cole. Are not all of us going to swim after such a long hike?" Grey eyes glanced up, & closed as the person shrugged. "You can if you want. We can stay longer than twenty minutes if you guys want to relax a bit, but don't be long. We've only got a one hour window of spare time before we have to leave." "Will you be joining?" At this, their leader's eyes widened a bit.

"I might." Zane smiled, "Well, I will eat. Then join them."

Kai laughed, "I'm jumpin in right now." He began pulling off his attire, throwing them into the empty lunch pack, & taking a running start before leaping into the air, & cannon balling into the water at the Falls' bottom.

The splash sent waves up onto the shore, & mist sprayed onto Cole, who was sitting too close, drenching him.

The water dripped into his eyes, his lips spitting it out as it seeped into his mouth. "Augh! Kai! You're gonna pay for that!" He took off his pants, & shirt, then leapt into the lake along with him. When he resurfaced, Kai was already climbing the slick rock face. "You won't get away so easily!" "Yes I will!" The spunky teen replied cheerfully. Before he could respond, he felt two hands grab him by the hips. Cole let out a shriek. Everyone whipped to look in his direction.


	5. Under the Waves

_Hallo! So, how did you guys like the last chapter? Well enough I hope. Ive got exams starting tomorrow since I've got a surprise snow day today, so I won't be updating as much, then after exams is a week long trip. So, not going to be updating for a while after this on either story unless I get a chance. Anywho... Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Kai whipped around as he heard Cole's scream. His leader seemed to be struggling with air, as no one was visible from the surface of the water. That's when he saw it, Cole was slowly but surely being pulled under. "Let me go you sick freak!" The ebony haired former male shouted as he kicked, & squirming to try to free himself from the mystery creature's grasp on his waist. He saw Kai swimming through the water to him like a fish. Sleek, & fast, his silhouette hardly visible from his position under the surface. Cole felt his cheek slip into the waves, & began screeching for help, the others now snapping out of their stupor, & hurrying forward to aid him.

All at once, before anyone could reach for him, he vanished under. Cole held his breath as he was submersed, then drug through the dark aqua to an underwater cavern. He saw the reflection of soft firelight above his head, & suddenly, his body was shot up into the air, landing on solid stone with a thud.

Someone picked up his nearly limp form, & carried him over to one of the corners of the underground air pocket. His close to naked body was then set down gently onto something warm, & soft, like sheepskins. A blanket like thing was then laid on top of him, soaking all of the water from him like a sponge, then, when he was dried off, the thing was removed, & a fur was placed over him.

He could feel his body warming up, & his eyes were now able to open, & open them he did.

Thousands of candles lined countless shelves on the walls that were cut out of the rock itself. The pool where he had been thrown in was at the far end, more than fifty feet away. There was a small fire in the center, which had something that looked like meat roasting over it on a spit. Cole's mouth watered at the prospect of food. He hadn't eaten since this morning, & had been walking all day, which aided in his hunger. Then he saw the figure of his captor.

Dark, what seemed like silver in the dim lighting, hair fell to the being's shoulders. It had no clothing, & a muscular, pale body. He guessed the reason this thing was pale was of living in such a dark place, & never doing more than swimming or cooking with low flames.

Then the thing turned around from its work, & turned out to be...humanlike. It had chartreuse-teal eyes, & thin lips, a fairly humanish nose, eyebrows, & ears, as well as soft, full cheeks. It's hands were a different matter entirely. They seemed to be webbed paws of sorts, same with its feet, & a fishlike tail snaked from its backside onto the floor where it simply dragged along the slick ground.

It saw Cole was awake, & smiled, waving with one bluish webbed paw. Cole gave a nervous smile in return, waving back tentatively.

It paced over to its cooking, working a bit with the meal, then stood, & walked over to where the young ninja lay.

"Good! You're up! Glad to see that, little daisy. Now, I don't know if the cavern floor cut your back, so would you mind sitting for a moment so I can see if you're hurt? I don't really want you to die from that. That would mean I killed you, & killing is mean. Evil I might add. And I would never kill on purpose. Nope! Not me!" Cole gave the male creature a look. He had already learned what its gender was by the tone of its voice, & knew, thankfully, that it..._he_ wasn't going to kill him. _  
_

"O-okay..." He obliged, keeping the skins to his front, & raising his aching body up from the wooly mattress. The creature patted his skin in multiple places, making sure it was all one piece, & not torn, then, finding a cut, stuck his paw into a pouch concealed at his side, & pulling out an ointment gel, rubbed the stuff onto the wound, making Cole smile in bliss. There was a tingly, warm feeling, then soft, & icy, & the pain on his back was gone.

"How did you do that?" He turned to look at the hish, as he had dubbed it.

"Eh, it was nothin. Just a little something I whip up when I get cut. Name's Walwyn by the way. And you are?" Walwyn sat down on the obsidian floor, his legs sprawled out in front of him, his long fishtail curling around to lay at his thigh's side. The ninja of earth wrapped the furs around him, not wanting any part of his almost bare body to be seen by this creature that called himself Walwyn. "My name is Cole." The hish stood, reaching his arms out to the human, & pulling him up to his feet as well. "There we go! On her own two clippers! Well, Cole, my dear, fancy a little catfish?"

"Catfish?" "Yes, catfish! I caught it myself this morning. Big ole thing!" Walwyn spread his arms out to indicate rather dramatically the size of the fish. Cole chuckled, "Alright. I'd love some. Quick question, actually, two now that I think of it." Walwyn took the meal down from its place above the flames, & began to set it onto crude, stone plates, "Sure! Ask away, sweetie!"

"Number one: Why did you take me? Number two: What are you? And why couldn't I see you in the water?" Walwyn stopped, & a sigh emitted from his mouth.

"They always ask the same things... Well, sweetie," he began with another sigh, "I took you because, truth be told, I'm lonely. None of my companions I choose ever stay with me, & I'm left here all alone...a freak, & a depressed one at that. As to what I am...not even I know. I've been the guardian of these falls as long as I can remember... & when I swim, I don't know... Everyone just can't see me when I'm underwater..."

Cole felt sympathy for the hish swell up in his heart. The poor thing didn't even have friends. "Why would you steal someone just for company?" The creature set the platters of fish down on the floor, & along with Cole, sat down to eat.

"I dunno. And you're the prettiest one I've ever found. I mean, look at you!" Cole blushed out of both embarrassment, & irritation, "Uh...thanks?" "Don't mention it!" They began to eat in silence, then when they had finished, Walwyn cleared their things, & went to clean them off in the pool.

Cole sat there for a moment, then struggled up to his feet, & strolled over to him, wrapping the furs tightly around his still freezing cold body.

"Walwyn?"

The hish turned to his captive at the sound of his name, "Yeah?" "I'll stay with you." Chartreuse eyes grew wide in shock, then brimmed with tears in joy, "_Really_!? Thank you so much!" He set the platters down, & jumped up, embracing the ninja. Cole gasped for air under his strong hold, "Hey...can't...breathe..."

The creature backed away sheepishly, "Sorry. I got carried away. So, you're really willing to become my mate?"

"_**Mate**_?!"

"Yep. Typical procedure really. No biggie."

"_**No biggie**_?!"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"B-but I can't! I've got a team to command! Ninjago to keep safe! The Charmer to capture, & make him turn me back! I don't know how I can possibly _mate_, or get _side tied_ by, or _**have fun**_ with someone I hardly know!"

Walwyn's shoulders drooped, & he dropped his gaze, "oh..." He murmured softly, "Well... Go figure... Heh..." He gave a false smile, wiping away a tear, "It's fine... 'S'all good. I mean... No one's was ever gonna be able to love something like me anyway... Me being a lost cause, & all... I guess I'll just take you back to the surface world now. You're probably missed. I wouldn't wanna worry your friends... Or team.. Or whatever..." He walked off sullenly to one of the corners, & grabbed a bag.

"Hey, wait." Cole began, "Maybe... We could work something out."

Walwyn didn't move, "Like what?" he asked sadly. Cole was stumped at a loss for words. Like what? What could he possibly do to help this guardian of the falls? He couldn't _mate_ it! That was suicide! Or, bad at least.

"Uhm... I could visit you every once in a while. We could..." He trailed off, searching for the right things to say, "Have little dates or whatever." Walwyn slowly turned his body around, wiping his face with an arm, "Really?" Cole nodded with a little smile, "Really."

The hish sniffed again, "Okay... But just as long as you promise to come back." "I promise with all of my heart." Another sniff ensued, & the being gave a hint of a smile, "Alright. Come on, let's get you back to the others." He walked over to Cole, holding out a hand. At first, the ebony haired teen was confused. "What? Do you want me to take your hand or something?" Walwyn laughed, "No! I don't want my blankets wet. You done wrapped yourself all up in em." Cole swallowed apprehensively, then slowly took off the coverings for his body, handing them to the hish, who set them back on the bed.

"There. That wasn't so bad. You shouldn't even worry about taking anythin off. You're beautiful." Cole smiled a bit, his face flushing red in response to the compliment, "Thank you." The creature gave a funny grin, then grabbed Cole around the waist told him to hold his breath, & dove into the water of the underground pool.

The ninja of earth saw familiar sights rushing by his narrowed eyes. Formations under the water, fish, a turtle or two. Then his head broke the surface, & he took in a gasp of air for his burning lungs.

Walwyn surfaced as well, but just his head.

"So... You'll be heading back with them, & go to wherever you came from? When will I see you again?" Cole smiled, "You could come back with us." The guardian shook his head, "I'm forbidden to leave. It's like a curse or somethin. Can't go with you, but you're always welcome to come back whenever you want. I'm always happy to have company."

The teen smiled, "Yeah. I'll come back as soon as I can. Promise." He bid goodbye to the hish; who dove back under the depths, heading back to his cavern, & swam over to the other ninja, who were eating.

Jay was the first to spot him.

"Guys! It's Cole! He's alive!"

The other three whipped their heads in the direction that the ninja of lightning pointed to, & raced over to their leader, helping him out of the water. "Lloyd!" Kai began, "Get her, uh, I mean, his clothes!" then, turning back to his waterlogged teammate he said, "What happened?! You were down there for hours! We searched the whole lake for you!"

Cole dried himself off with a towel that Lloyd handed him, then preceded to pul his clothes on, "I met the guardian of the falls. He's the one who took me, but, after I told him I couldn't stay with him, he let me go, & took me back to the surface."

Jay's eyes grew large, "The _**guardian**_ of _**Shuriken Falls**_?! That's so awesome! What was he like? Was he human? Or was he a fish? Oh! Or was he-!" The young man was cut off by Zane, who shushed him, & looked back to his leader. "I understand you're most likely very tired. Maybe we should call Nya, & have her take us back to the Bounty? We could all just relax or watch a movie for the rest of the day, which isn't much."

Cole nodded, then helped as they packed up their belongings, & left Kai to call his sister, who arrived within several minutes.

* * *

Walwyn crawled out from his pond, & back into his cave, happy to be back in the dark. Well, not dark really, mostly cozy, dim, & warm. He dried himself off, & walked into a separate cavern off the main one. His feet led him down the long, stone corridor, until finally, he found what he was searching for. A large, old, wooden doorway, the only one that led behind the falls.

His hand gingerly turned the handle, & he cautiously stepped through the passage, then hurried up the steps, & climbed up the ladder. He poked his silver haired head through the only opening in the rock, giving him a perfect view of his surroundings for miles.

He could just see something leaving his vision on the horizon. "She left."

* * *

_So? Good, bad? In between? I own Walwyn, not the others. Except Geotto. I hope you liked it! As always, review, like, follow. Whatever you want. _

_Have a great day/night! _

_-Coleswagger14_


	6. Important

**Hey, this story'll might be on hiatus for a while. I've got homework every night, and nothing is going right.**

** I made the mistake of going and admitting to my crush that I like them, and they laughed, rejecting me. You don't know what it feels like. They are, or were my best friend. Rejection from someone I've known for so long hurts so bad it isn't even funny. I'm thinking of just giving up on love. **

**I lost my boyfriend to a heart attack last year, had two bad relationships since, and then today. I'm so done with emotions. I'm just going to give up. I'm just going to think of myself as married to my work, and never date or fall in love ever again. Ever. Thank you for putting up with this shit. Bye guys. **

**-Coleswagger14**


	7. Midnight, and The Lesson in Love pt 1

_Really sorry I haven't updated sooner! We didn't have wifi at the hotel the whole weekend and my roommates kept me up late. The tournament was great, and I won first place. Anyways, here's the next chapter for Charmer! Hope you like it! :)_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Kai stared out into the distance from his position at the top of the roof above the dining hall. Stars twinkled above him, and the moon shone brightly. He hugged his knees to his chest, wanting something to curl up to. Shivers raced up and down his spine from the cold. His thoughts had wandered all over for the past twenty minutes; from Cole nearly drowning to how good she looked in her underclothes when they swam in the lake.

He wanted to have pulled Cole close when they got back. Warm her up, keep her safe forever. Maybe have a little fun while he was at it. He knew Cole didn't want any relationships anymore, but he couldn't help himself when it came to her. He wondered if she was still up.

She might be.

He stood to his feet, careful not to slip on the slick covering of the roofing, and climbed down; heading across the deck to his leader's room. The door was slightly ajar when he reached it. "Please be awake." He murmured wishfully. The handle pushed back into the room quietly, and he tip toed inside as good as he could with his stagger. It was obvious Nya was not there, as her bed was empty. "She must be with Jay." Cole lay face down on his mattress, arms splayed out to her sides. She was dressed in boxers, and a tank top, the hem of the shirt ridden up to her ribcage.

Kai walked up to her silently, sitting himself down on the bed. The bed gave a creak, waking her. He cringed.

"hmm? W-what?"

Her messy black hair fell into her eyes as she lifted her head with all the strength she had. Cole smiled when she saw it was in fact him, "Hey. What-" she paused to yawn, "is it?" The brunette shrugged, "I've been thinking."

The ebony haired sat up slowly, stretching a bit with a groan, "Thinking about what?" "You." Cole quirked a brow, "Me? And what were they about?" Kai felt his gave flush. He knew she couldn't see the red that crossed him, but he did his best to turn away, "Being there for you. That sounds stupid though, right?"

"Not at all. I was actually dreaming about you."

The ninja of fire's eyes widened, "M-me?" "Yeah. And I wouldn't mind continuing the dream." His heart fell. She didn't want to be bothered at the moment. "Oh." "No! I want you to stay with me, and continue the dream in real life."

Kai smiled, "What was it about? A make out scene? Maybe-"

"Yes."

His eyes widened, and he gulped. This was really happening? He wasn't dead? "O-oh. O-okay then." He nearly shrieked as Cole yanked him on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling his face down to lap at his lips. Kai gave a strangled moan, panting as she continued the action. He felt her knee coming up to his crotch, teasing him a bit.

He began to shake, worried, and slightly ashamed of how bad he was at this. Her hips rolled up against his, making him pant heavily, and moans to issue from his mouth. "O-oh, C-Cole." the stuttering words slipped from his as best they could.

She smirked, happy she was making him squirm. "Oh, you like that?" She brought her hand to the apex of his groin, tapping it. A sob, and a cry panted out of him.

"You really want this don't you? You're high on something aren't you? What did you do when you were sulking? Downed some sort of alcohol?" He nodded, eyes closed, mouth dribbling at the corners, "Yes. It's bad. I disgust myself." She laughed, her fingers closing around him, "You're absolutely horny, and hard, and you know that." He nodded again, cringing in pain as she tightened her grip. "Why don't we fix that?"

He nearly passed out from what she was saying, and the fact that she had begun to rub him harshly. It was perfect, and it was what he had wanted for a week now."Yes, yes, yes. Anything. My answer is yes. Do whatever you want." he panted out, beginning to rock his hips into her hand. Cole removed her fingers swiftly, moving it to his shirt. "Oh, an eager one, aren't we? Well, I've got just the thing for that."

At that moment, she bucked up so hard, he swore his sister felt it. He cried out, more for pleasure than pain. He turned his face away from her, slamming his hand onto the mattress over and over to let what frustration he had out. It was torture, but it was so sweet. Beads of sweat dripped from his face, and drool slowly built up at his lips. She grabbed his chin, pulling it to her face, and began to lick, and nip at his lips again, but with more ferocity. It was then he realized his leader needed this just as much or more than he did.

Her hand left his face, even though she remained kissing him, and both her hands found his arse, which was bunched up in the air over her legs. She pushed him down onto her fully, earning a very satisfactory moan on his part.

"Cole." The single syllable left his teammates mouth in a mumble, and the boy began to grind furiously as he ripped his face away from her lips, "Why do you do this to me? Of all the people, it had to be you. Why is that? You're my torturer, my love, my soul. It couldn't be anyone else couldn't it? No, because you're a wild, insane, psychopath with a history of dancing, and the Charmer just had to pick you. It was bad already, but you made it worse. Damn, why don't you take me now? You know why? You're scared. Dead scared. You have no idea what you're doing, and frankly, neither do I. That doesn't matter enough anyway. It's your fault, so you're going to get punished for that." he finished, a dark grin-sneer on his face.


	8. Midnight, and The Lessons in Love pt 2

_Hey! ^ - ^_

_So, how are y'all doing? I love hearing from you guys. Oh, Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Cole curled up on top of the cold tile. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. This wasn't what he wanted.

He blew his nose on another tissue, tucking his body closer to him. Screw Kai. Screw life. First he'd been turned into a girl, then he broke up with Zane, then Kai talked him into a one-nighter three months ago, and now this. This. Cole gave a stubborn grunt.

He wanted to find that ninja, and wring his neck with his bare hands. It wouldn't be too hard actually. Sensei may not find it very amusing, though. No, he couldn't 'dispose' of his teammate. Not what with all that was at stake. Not when he was in this condition. Not when he was in this body.

He heard a knock at the door. Cole lifted his tear-stained face as Nya peeped around the wooden planks. "Cole? Sweetie, you okay?"

A pout came over him, "Don't call me sweetie. I'm... I'm fine... I think." She closed the door behind her, sitting down on the floor with him, "Why do you say that? What's happened?" Cole stuffed his face in his arms, and held out the test with one thin hand. Her brown eyes widened, "Oh. Dear-" She trailed off. One of her hands went over her mouth, the other reaching out for the item. He sniffled a bit, trying to stay strong, and not let his emotions get the best of him.

"Cole," she raised her eyes to him, "Don't hide. Who did this?" He lifted an arm up slightly to look at her with one eye, "Why should I tell you?"

She seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden unwillingness of her friend to speak freely as he usually did.

"Please then?" He shook his head. "I'll make cake for dinner tonight." His head shot up, "Really?" She chuckled, "Sure. With my brother cooking, I think we could use something with better flavor."

Cole's gaze fell as Nya's brother was mentioned. She caught on, a little gasp escaping her, "It was Kai?" The ebony haired ninja nodded. "Do you want anything to drink or whatever?" This earned a growl, and the pained boy turned girl stood to his feet, glaring down at the samurai, "I don't need _any_ help. I can get through this on my _own_. _My own_." And with that, he ripped the door open, strutting out.

Cole couldn't believe what she'd tried to act like. Her brother had gotten him in quite a bit of trouble, and all the warrior was worried about was if he was in need of anything. "Fu-" He was cut off as he smacked into someone's back. His body fell back onto the hard flooring, and he sat up, rubbing his now sore head.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

As he opened his eyes, he found himself staring into Kai's worried green orbs. A sneer came over him, "I'm fine, no thanks to you. Leave me alone." Cole struggled to his feet.

The brunette blinked in shock. What on earth was up with her? His leader shoved him aside, and stalked off, fists clenched at her sides. "Cole, wait!" He reached a hand out to the girl's waist, missing by an inch or so. Cole stopped. "What?" She asked without turning to him. "I don't know what I did to make you angry, but I'm sorry. Can you just be open with me for once? I miss the old you. The good mornings and the kisses."

He heard her sigh, "That person is gone, Kai. And I can't help but be mad at you. Do you even know what you did?!"

She whipped around, tears in her eyes, "Do you even know what you did!? I'm pregnant because of you! You hear me?! My whole life is about to be ruined because of your stupid bloody fricking-" she shut her mouth before she could finish, taking a deep breath, and letting her words settle in Kai's thick head.

Kai himself was completely stunned, and not in a good way. His eyebrows raised, and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping. "Y-you're... You're... W-with my... Oh shit."

"Yeah. 'Oh, shit' is right."

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to-"

"But you did. And nothing can change the past."

A long, depressed silence fell between the two. The soon to be mother played with her palms; the nervous male rubbing his forearm slowly, as if the friction could stop the impending decision.

* * *

_(Two months later)_

"Kai! I need you!"

Kai heard his name being called and skidded around the corner running to Cole's room. They'd decided to keep the child, but Cole was not letting anyone marry her. She despised relationships, and Kai was included.

He threw the door open, panting of no breath, "_**What**_-" He saw her stretched out on her bed, half her body laying off the side, upside down. Her head turned as she heard Kai come in. "What are you doing?" Cole shrugged as best she could, "Eh. I'm bored. There haven't been any problems for ninja to solve lately, and you guys won't let me go anywhere. I wanted to see how long it would take you to get here if I was going into labor. Ten point five seconds," she glanced at a watch she had in one hand, "Very nice. _Could_ be faster."

He was fuming.

"_**Could be faster**_?! This was _fake_?! What if something really bad had happened to you!? What then?" Cole huffed, easing back into a sitting position with a grunt. Kai carried on, walking to her, and setting himself down next to her on the soft mattress, "Just be more careful now, okay? I worry about you."

The ebony locks whipped to his direction, slapping his face, "I know. I know you worry. I just want you to be there if or when I need you."

He spat out the hair that had gotten into his mouth, flicking the black waves back into her face playfully, "Yeah, yeah." She looked at him with a smile, "Okay then, Mr. Pickypants." Cole gave a sudden gasp, setting a hand to her abdomen, and the brunette instantaneously grew worried. "What's wrong?" She calmed him with a thin finger to the lips, "I'm fine. It was just a kick." He gave a sigh of relief. Then, glanced to her, suddenly curious, "What's it like?" Her blue eyes lifted to meet his, "What's what like?"

He gestured to her middle, putting a hand atop hers gently. A distant look filled her gaze, the ghost of a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. Feeling confident, she leaned back against his chest, relaxing as his arms found their way around her waist. "Tiring, boring, overprotected, weird... Shall I go on?" His body shook with badly contained laughter, "No. It's okay."

Cole could feel his eyes slowly closing as the warmth of his friend's body seeped through their clothing. It wrapped him in a seductive, loving heat; and he fell asleep within minutes.

Kai smiled as he heard his leader start to nod off, and tucked the still somewhat conscious female into bed. When he was sure she was asleep, he crept off into the hallway, remembering to close the door behind him. He turned back to the corridor, bumping into a surprised Nya. "Kai! What're you up to?" His sister had a hand to her chest. The older of the two chuckled, "Just putting our fearless spinjitzu masterette to bed. What are _you_ up to?"

Nya shrugged, "About to go find Jay. I found the wrench he was looking for earlier. Honestly! He can't clean up after himself! I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him, but he can be sloppy."

Kai watched as she strolled off happily, swinging the tool that lay in one hand by the grip.

* * *

_I'm really sorry! This update was super late, but I finally got it! I think it was too fast. Review and comment or whatevs if I need to fix something, or if you just feel like making my day and posting something nice. :) _

_Love y'all!_

_God Natt!_

_-Coleswagger14_


End file.
